


Arthur Hastings - Reflection

by obviouslyelementary



Series: We Happy Few [1]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, References to Drugs, References to Joy, Reflection, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: An Arthur Hastings character study/reflection





	Arthur Hastings - Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen or played the full game yet, so I just wanted to write a little thing to satisfy my own needs towards the subject.

Sometimes... sometimes it was really hard to resist the urge.

He was never found of medication. Of pills, or anything related. And joy, well, that was what Joy was. Pills and pills of chemistry mixtures produced to make you happy.

Arthur, like the good boy he was, had never been off his pills since he was a child. Or, at least, if he had, he surely didn't remember.

Not that was completely unlikely. It was actually very likely, considering Joy made you forget things. In any case, he didn't remember being off his Joy since lied and left Percy in the train while he was returned towards Wellington Wells, ready to forgive and forget.

Forgive himself and forget Percy that was.

But now, as he rested on a bed in the middle of the Garden District, willingly out of his Joy for a few days, waiting for the night to pass so he could proceed with his venture towards the Parade, with his stomach hurting for food and his body screaming for water, and all those thoughts making his eyes burn and his head heavy, he wondered if he could just take... another one.

His want had always been to forget everything. Everything that happened in Wellington Wells, forget Percy, forget all the pain they brought to the children, forget the past, as the Joy campaigns so intensely begged for them to do.

Forgetting was so easy.

Feeling well was so easy, specially compared to the hell he was living in.

He was hungry because he lacked food, sick because all he could find was rotten vegetables, thirsty because all water posts were guarded, tired because he was hunted by nightmares, and depressed.

It was very hard to work his way out of that hell with those conditions.

He just wanted to take his joy.

Sleep in his comfy bed.

Stay and live in the parade, censoring news.

He wanted Pru back. And Clive, as weird as that sounded.

He wanted Ollie to give up his delusions and come with him, be happy in the middle of their happiness.

But Arthur knew that would help nobody.

So he forced himself to sleep, closing his eyes over the abandoned bed inside the abandoned house, knowing that when he woke up, the sun would show him the correct direction to go.

He didn't need Joy.

He didn't need Joy.

Joy...

Joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


End file.
